


Let me love u

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Cock Warming, Crying, Crying During Sex, M/M, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: “Don’t cry, angel.”





	Let me love u

**Author's Note:**

> Title from WayV’s song, Let me love u. The song has nothing to do with the fic but I thought it was cute.

Taeyong couldn’t control his tears. He really just couldn’t. As comforting as Johnny’s big hands gliding across his body were, he only cried harder.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m right here, don’t cry, baby.” Johnny whispered softly into Taeyong’s ear as he had the smaller boy on his belly, naked back (plus the rest of him) fully exposed for Johnny to touch and kiss. Johnny was planted in between his tiny thighs, massaging his delicate skin up and down while whispering comfortingly into his ear. But Taeyong just couldn’t stop crying.

“Is this okay, baby?” Johnny asked as he was preparing to finger Taeyong’s cute little hole open. “Do you want me? You can say no, baby, we can just sleep.” That only made Taeyong want to cry harder, his heart overflowing with emotions and love and affection for the larger male that was on top of him. He wiped at his eyes and wiggled his hips, begging to be touched. “I want you, Johnny. Take me, please.”

Johnny’s lips were pressed against Taeyong’s neck, kissing slowly and softly while he fingered Taeyong open, and the smaller male moaned and whined, desperate for Johnny’s hands all over him. He felt his eyes well up with fresh tears as he felt Johnny’s other hand, the one that wasn’t fingering him start to rub up and down his thigh. He was just so sensitive.

When Johnny finally got around to filling him up, he buried his face into the pillows and whimpered. Johnny filled him up nice and good with his cock and laid across the smaller males back, their bodies completely flush against one another. Johnny knew Taeyong particularly liked this position, liked the intimacy. He always loved the feeling of skin on skin, and Johnny was more than willing to indulge him.

Taeyong laid his head against the pillow and whined into the air, arching his back up to feel more of Johnny against him, more tears spilling over. “Move, Johnny.”

Johnny, of course, did just that, fucking into his boyfriend with long, deep strokes. It felt so good to be completely buried within the tight, gripping heat of Taeyong’s ass. It was heaven. 

As he increased his speed, Taeyong cried out more and more, begging for release, begging for Johnny to fill him up and claim him, milk his cock for everything it’s worth inside his tight walls. There’s not much Taeyong loves more than knowing he’s filled to the brim with Johnny’s hot load. Not just anyone’s, but Johnny’s. His Johnny is special, he always has been.

“I love you, I love you...” Taeyong pants, voice broken and strained, but he needs to say it. He needs Johnny to know how desperately he loves him, how intensely in love he is. His heart swells at the mere thought of Johnny. “I love you, Johnny, I love you...”

Johnny hushed him, using one of his hands to intertwine with fingers against the bed, the palm of his hand resting against the back of Taeyong’s. “I love you so much, Taeyongie. I love you so much. You’re so good for me.” He whispers airily into the smaller ones ear, making him shudder and tremble.

As expected, it isn’t long before Taeyong is begging to cum, begging for Johnny to cum, to fill him up nice and good, so he’ll be leaking for hours afterwords.

Before he can rub himself off onto the sheets, however, Johnny pulls out to reverse their position, moving Taeyong’s pliant body so he’s now facing Johnny. He knows Taeyong won’t be happy with the fact that he’s no longer being stretched open by the best cock he’s ever taken, so he’s quick to slide back in before the smaller can complain about it.

Now, it’s even better like this. Johnny’s hand slips beneath Taeyong’s back to wrap around his small frame, hugging him close to Johnny’s chest, while Taeyong’s wind themselves around Johnny’s long neck. They’re so close like this, Johnny’s lips still decorating Taeyong’s beautiful neck, and it feels so fucking good.

Taeyong’s moans mixing with Johnny’s growls and groans are what helps Taeyong to reach his climax. He’s whining and moaning and crying again, tears falling down his face when he creams in between their bellies, which were pressed so close together. He’s shaking like a leaf, but holding Johnny so tight, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him there. He wasn’t letting him go anytime soon.

As Johnny continues his thrusts, letting out hot breaths against Taeyong’s skin, making the smaller male shake and squeeze him tighter, Taeyong gets close to Johnny’s ear and presses a few hot kisses. He strokes the back of Johnny’s neck, right at his hairline, thighs caging him in. “Please, Johnny. Please cum. I want to be filled up so good, I want to feel it inside me, dripping out. Fill me up, please.” He begs quietly, now licking at Johnny’s neck and below his ear, sucking to tease, and that seems to do the trick.

With a few more hard thrusts, Johnny pushes in as far as he can go and releases, spilling his hot cum deep inside Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong, of course, preens at it, gasping with his head thrown back at the insanely pleasurable feeling of Johnny’s warm, wet cum filling him up how he deserves to be filled up.

A few more minutes pass of silence, filled with heavy breathing, before Johnny makes a move to pull away, but Taeyong’s legs keep him in place.

“Stay inside me.” He says as his eyes meet Johnny’s, wide and tearstained, and Johnny is in absolutely no position to refuse. Johnny was so unbelievably in love with Taeyong, if the smaller male poured a bag of sugar on the ground and told him to count every granule, he’d gladly do it.

“Okay baby. I’m gonna stay, don’t cry angel.” Johnny murmured against Taeyong’s lips, moving them so Taeyong is laying against his chest and Johnny is on his back. This way, Taeyong can rest comfortably against the warm body belonging to his lover, and Johnny knew he’d easily fall asleep. And with that, his deep, steady breathing and warmth of his own would lull Johnny under as well.

They laid there for merely ten minutes before Taeyong was snoring lightly, his face puffy from crying, and and nose and cheeks tinted pink. Johnny thought he looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so angelic. No matter what he was doing, he was an art in himself. Johnny loves him so much it hurts.

“Sleep tight angel.” He whispers to the small form on his chest. “I love you.”


End file.
